


Propositions

by Tobi83



Category: Scott & Bailey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobi83/pseuds/Tobi83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gill has a suggestion for Julie, will Julie be amenable to the idea?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Propositions

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing related to Scott & Bailey or the characters within and make no claims to the contrary.

The two women sat in a relatively secluded and darkened corner of the Grapes pub in a rare evening spent in each others company and outside of work.

“So” said Gill tilting her wine glass sharply to the left causing the deep red liquid within it to slosh about drunkenly at the bottom “been thinking about this for a while Slap and I suppose, well, what I am trying to ask, in a not very suave way it turns out, is whether or not you fancy a shag…”

Julie’s eyebrows hiked up ever so slightly over the rim of her own glass that she had just raised to her lips though thankfully not yet sipped from as her friend continued.

“Okay. So. Not actually a one night stand sort of thing, and I don’t mean right now either. Well, I probably don’t, but…” she trailed and quickly gulped down the last dregs of her wine and placed the glass back on the table, though her grip on the stem remained firm. “I feel like a bloody teenager, and I don’t mind telling you that I wasn't all that great at being one the first time round, never mind at 49” she finally confided.

“Well love, as furtive propositions go I've certainly had better, and that’s including ones in my youth from actual teenagers… I suppose,” she added, contemplating her words carefully “we could though, if you’d like.”

A stunned silence greeted her pronouncement “Well” Gill muttered, recovering quickly “don’t get too excited about it will you Slap?” Gill paused again, thought about refilling her glass and decided to pass for the moment. “Do you mean it though?”

A short sharp nod and a surprisingly tight smile were given in response, though Gill could tell from her friend’s eyes that her interest was genuine.  
“I’m not interested in a one night stand either Gill.”

“Right. Good. That’s good then.”

There was a stagnant pause in which both women appeared to be examining the polished wooden table between them with extreme scrutiny. After a short time Gill spoke up again “It’s all a bit academic really” she murmured somewhat wistfully.

“How’s that then?” asked Julie, finding that she’d seemingly missed part of Gill’s erratic train of thought.

“Well, all in my head I suppose.” She replied with a suitably embarrassed shrug “like any good teenagers sexual fantasies, if we’re sticking with that association and despite what you seem to have previously assumed lady, I happen to have an exceedingly good imagination.”

“Oddly enough, that wasn't an area I ever thought you’d be particularly lacking in Gill, not that I've given it much thought. Oh and hey now, I apologised for that.”

“Yeah, I know. We’re okay.”

“Are we though love?”

“Of course we are. When are we ever not really? One of us insults the other, other sulks until the other other gets off her bloody high horse and apologises and we move on. Business as usual.”

“I presume by ‘other’ other who you actually mean, is me?”

Gill raised an eyebrow and offered a half smile “If the shoe fits” she suggested casually causing Julie to roll her eyes.

There was another substantial pause before Gill broke the silence once more.

“So then… I could always ask Rachel if you’d rather not, though I don’t really fancy a roll in the hay with half of Manchester. I’d probably only be thinking of you if I did anyway” admitted Gill bringing the conversation back round to its original topic. “Thought about you for quite a while if I’m honest. Which you and me both know is something I try to be.”

“DC Bailey?” asked Julie “The one you told me to keep my hands off because she was yours? I never realised you meant it so seriously. I’d never have pegged you for her.”

“Of course I was serious, well, not in that way you mad cow, but she’s part of my syndicate and I take that very seriously. I can’t have you poaching all my good officers and leaving me with the likes of Kevin, can I? We’ll run out of crayons. Admittedly I probably wouldn't say no to Rachel, but then I doubt you would either given half a chance” she added with a knowing smile. “If I didn't know you to be the consummate professional that you are. Besides, I’d rather have something more meaningful and far less complicated than Sherlock any day of the week.”

“True enough and no you’re right, I probably wouldn't turn her down, it’s not like she’s hard to look at or appreciate in the mental furniture department. I’d rather have you too though if I’m honest love.”

“Well, aren't we both in a truck load of luck for once then?”

“Less complicated though, really Gill? You don’t think shagging each other might add that little extra complication that we’re both trying to avoid?”

“Not really, no. I've known you since the dawn of time and I can’t honestly think of anyone I've ever wanted to be complicated with quite so much as I have you.”

“What about the toy boy?”

“My mother stopped paying him.” Gill quipped finally succumbing and pouring them both another glass of wine from the remainder in the bottle.

“Gill” Julie said in a warning tone “I mean it. I don’t share.”

“So do I and neither do I. Out of the picture. Too much…boy. Nice lad though.”

“What does that make me?” 

“Good god woman, if and only if we do this, I am nothing but serious about it. I’d never risk what we have for a one off dalliance that’s for damn certain. You mean far more to me than a simple shag ever could and you always have done, so even if we agree to not do this, nothing will change.”

“It’s just never come up before.”

“Not out of lack of thought though kid.”

“Good to know” Julie mused after a moment’s pause. “So, for the sake of clarity, exactly how much thought have you given this?”

“If you’re fishing for compliments lady…” Gill began then sighed “far more than I care to really admit to. Might get accused of dreaming on the job.”

“Oh. That’s how it’s been has it?” Julie murmured sympathetically which only caused Gill to roll her eyes.

“Put it this way, I've always found working with you more than mildly distracting, though definitely no less enjoyable. Besides I’m a professional, if I can fool Rachel Bailey into thinking I’m Godzilla rather than fancying her more than a little bit, pretty sure I've been able to hide this from you…and she’s seen the two of us working together.”

“Fair point love. Not appreciating the Rachel comparison however.”

“Why? You think I call the kid Sherlock out of some misguided placement of her abilities? Kids good. One day she’ll be very good and sitting behind one of our desks, if not the ACC or even Chief Con’s.”

“I’m not questioning her capabilities, I've seen those for myself ta, and if she straightens out her personal life I agree, she’ll be going places. It was more your inferred attachment to her, which was more or less my point.”

“Don’t worry about it. Not really that interested. Never going to happen” she added firmly shaking her head. “Didn't take you for the insecure jealous type Slap.”

“I’m not generally” then at Gill’s look of increasing skepticism “Seriously, I’m not. I've known you long enough to appreciate just how single minded you can be about something you want.”

“Dawn of time, Dinosaurs.” Muttered Gill gesturing expansively with her wine glass.

“Exactly.”

“Right then. Is that all cleared up?”

Julie nodded as she took another sip of her wine.

“Okay. Now what?”

“It’s your proposition love, what were you expecting?”

“Honestly?”

“Always…well, usually. Unless my bum really does look big in something then you can lie through your teeth until the cows come home for preference.”

“So noted. Anyway, figured you’d either laugh your fool head off at me and say no, or say yes, admittedly probably laugh at me regardless and maybe we could then head back to yours for a bit of a snog.”

Julie looked deep in thought “Well, the laughing part has yet to materialise, though I wouldn't write off the event entirely, the night is, after all, still young.” She glanced at her watch “well, young-ish…doesn't have the same ring to it though does it…young-ish. Lacks commitment.”

Gill’s eyebrows raised as she watched her friend gently derail herself and the conversation. “Julie?” she prompted.

Oh, right love. So, no laughing yet, snog I can certainly do.” She finally added with a lascivious wink draining her glass and standing “shall we then?” she asked holding a hand out.

“Are you serious?” asked Gill remaining seated, though looking at the hand being waved in front of her.

“As a heart attack, or, if you prefer, a slightly gruesome murder investigation. I’m not having a promise of a snog go to waste now am I? If nothing else materialises from tonight, when is that tempting offer ever going to come my way again?” she waggled her still outstretched hand in Gill’s direction.

“Right then. Bit clinical perhaps, but I can live with that. I’ll get my coat” uttered Gill taking the extended hand and allowing her companion to pull her gently to her feet.

“Get mine whilst you’re at it will you and I’ll ring for a cab?” called Julie to her friends retreating back form as she pulled out her phone. “I’ll see you out front.” She added as an afterthought.

Gill was already waiting on the doorstep of the pub, her trench coat tightly belted around her waist. She held out Julie’s coat by the shoulders like a matador. “Here you go then Lady.” She said softly giving the upheld coat a slight shake.

Julie’s eyebrows hiked “Well, aren't you the chivalrous dark horse” she said as she inserted her arms into the sleeves and shrugged it up onto her shoulders.

“Got to have some surprises in reserve, or you’d get bored before we even started.”

“Oh. I have no doubt of your ability to surprise me. It’s been an evening of such things. Mind going at a slower pace love? Might catch you up eventually.”

Gill smirked “Don’t know about that Slap, I quite like you kept on your toes. Would make it a bugger to reach anything higher than your shoulder though.”

Julie opened her mouth to retaliate but was halted by her friend’s next comment.

“Ooh, cab’s here, come on Lady, stir your stumps.” She exclaimed reaching for Julie’s hand and pulling her away from the door frame she had been leaning against.

“Chivalrous you might be, but your romancing could certainly do with a touch up.” Julie muttered as she was unceremoniously bundled into the cab as Gill held the door open for her.

“Are you going to whine about my character traits all night?” asked Gill in mock exasperation as she clambered into the backseat after Julie, slamming the door firmly behind her.

“I suspect the bickering might grind to a natural halt by the time we make it to my sofa, but I wouldn't hold your breath love.”

“Good to know. Not particularly into bondage, if it’s all the same to you Slap.”

“Careful Gill, the cabbie’s going to end up with all sorts of new and wonderful ideas about us.” Julie took a moment to whisper into her companions ear, the warm breath ghosting through her hair enough to grind Gill’s thoughts to a satisfactory, if somewhat unexpected halt.

“Christ. Who cares what ideas he bloody gets? Keep that up lady and he’ll end up seeing far more of you than I’m really comfortable with and we’ll end up arrested for lewd and indecent behaviour. I never thought I was an exhibitionist but it turns out you might make me want to be one.” Gill asserted somewhat breathlessly. “I thought we were aiming for a snog on your sofa, not a night in our own cells guarded by Kevin and Sherlock.”

Julie very slowly moved away from her friend, a broad smirk stretching across her face. “Aren't you just the font of new and exciting information this evening?”

Gill made a noise that could only be kindly described as a whimper as the Taxi trundled through the darkened streets of Manchester.

The End


End file.
